


Eyes in the dark

by Ducklingxkitten



Series: Eyes in the dark [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Gen, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducklingxkitten/pseuds/Ducklingxkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yutaka was terrified of the dark, terrified of what was hiding in there, in his bedroom and under his bed. He was terrified of those yellow eyes watching him every nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes in the dark

The school bell rang the end of the day for the children. It had been a long day for them, a tiring day for the youngest ones, but despite their fatigue they were now running to leave the building and join their parents who were waiting for their beloved little babies outside. They couldn't wait any longer to see them and tell them about what they'd learnt today.

Except for one child, still sitting on his chair and his mind preoccupied with something more important none of his classmates would ever understand. They could not and would never understand him. Besides, a lot of things were said about him, a lot of horrible things so why would they? They were just brats too busy asking mommy and daddy for a new toy or a new pet. He had none of this and could never have them.

“Yutaka?” The teacher interrupted him in his thoughts, calling the little boy with that gentle voice of hers Yutaka adored listening to. “The bell has rang. It's time to leave.” The boy nodded, but seeing that he wasn't moving, she asked him. “Do you have something to tell me maybe?”

“No...” He then put his books and copybook in his bag and walked to the door, limping.

“Is everything all right at home?” The woman questionned the little boy when she noticed his walk. It wasn't the first time she could witness his state. “You can talk to me, you know? I can help you.”

“I'm fine,” Yutaka replied coldly. “See you t-tomorrow.”

He left his teacher without a glance, without seeing that hint of deception in her eyes. She seemed to be the only one caring about what was, could be happening to him at home. Proposing her help was a little too late though. No one could save him from this hell.

The road back home had been awfully long, thanks to his injured ankle, and he knew he was late. He knew what this word meant for him. He knew no one was going to welcome him with opened arms and a smile, and then ask him how was his day at school. No. What was waiting for him at home was worse, and thinking about it wasn't making him speed up his pace. Yutaka was used to it anyway and nothing nor no one, as gentle as these people were, would make it change. If he had to live like that, then let it be. The little boy had accepted his fate long ago.

Yutaka and his parents were living in the poorest area of the city, in an old building nobody seemed to be willing to take care of, and in which alcohol and other illicit substances along with weird smells were common. It wasn't a place little children of his age should live in, it was too toxic, there were too many screams day and night. How would they know how happiness feels like in an atmosphere like that? Yutaka didn't. He didn't know what that word meant because at home, this boy only knew pain, fear, screams and violence.

“I'm home,” Yutaka uttered quietly, paying some attention to his surroundings as he could hear no other sound than his own breathing. Not seeing his parents was a good thing, but not hearing them? It never was a good sign for him. “Mama? D-d-daddy? Are you home?”

“Shut your fucking mouth.” A hoarse voice coming from what had been their living-room one day, ordered him.

Yutaka's father stood up from the couch with some difficulties and stepped on a few empty beer cans and half-smoked cigarettes. Despite his drunken state, it didn't take him long to reach his son and put a hand on his right shoulder, his grip hurting the little boy who was already shaking like a leaf. The man was looking at Yutaka with disgust and disdain in his blood-shot eyes and the boy knew that the can his dad was holding in his free hand wouldn't be the last one today.

“Where... Where's mama?” Yutaka dared asking, avoiding looking in his father's eyes.

“Outside. You know, making adults stuff. That's the only thing she knows how to do.” He let out in a disgusting laugh, squeezing harder in his hand Yutaka's shoulder which made him wince in pain. “Not even capable of keeping some good bottles for me. Unless... did you hide them?”

“No! No! I swear it d-d-daddy!”

“D-d-daddy!” He laughed again doing a pretty bad imitation of his son. “I c-can't talk p-prop-properly!”

More laughs. More shaking, as if his little body were an apple tree. More laughs... Yutaka felt tears coming to his eyes, but he refused to let the man see them. It wasn't the first time the man was making fun of him, it was Yutaka's daily life since the first day he could talk. He was used to it by now, but that didn't mean the pain he was feeling was not less. It hurt him, it hurt him to see his parents were different, it hurt him to see they weren't loving him as he wished. It hurt him to be forced to be an adult already. He was eight, he should be laughing and playing with friends, not going through all of this every day.

“Now tell me,” The man started after he caught his breath back from all his laughters, holding Yutaka now by his collar. “Tell me where the piece of shit you are hid my drink.”

“Nowhere... P-please it's the t-t-truth!”

“You liar.”

Yutaka felt his head knock violently the wall beside him and the shock made him fall to the ground. His whole body was aching as his father had started hitting him and calling him names. Calling for help was useless, begging him to stop was useless, the only thing this little boy could do was waiting. Waiting until he would stop. Waiting until the next time. Waiting until he would pass out. But maybe today Yutaka wasn't going to faint and then he would have to prepare something close to a dinner, bear his father's sight and harsh words until his mother would come back home.

These were his daily treatments. Only because he was born like that, only because he had a stutter. Yutaka couldn't remember if he had one day felt their love or if they really wanted to have him. Who would want to have a child like him, not even able to speak correctly?

Later, when his mother finally came back and saw his bruised face, she sent him to his bedroom without allowing him to eat something, and hidden under his blankets, crying silently while he could hear them argue with each other, he wished he could go back in time and talk to his teacher about this situation.

* * *

A whistling sound woke him up that night.

A few days had passed since his last abuse, a few days during which he hadn't returned to school. His little body was hurting him too much, his left wrist was broken and he was sure one of his ankles was too. It wasn't the first time they'd broken him a bone, but the pain he was feeling in his heart was far worse than his broken limbs. Yutaka had spent these last few days in his room alone with no one taking care of him but himself. He was all alone. Until night.

This wasn't the first time he heard that noise. It sounded like a snake crawling on the ground, other time like claws, but in the dark he couldn't tell what it was or where it came from. And Yutaka was terrified of the dark, terrified of what was hiding in there, in his bedroom and under his bed. Because right now he could hear it clearly, the noise was coming from under his bed. Shaking and afraid to move, the little boy hugged his plush bunny and hoped the noise would stop.

And it did. After a few minutes, all was quiet in his room again and he could distinctly hear the sound of the TV and his mother talking. There was no more whistling, no more claws scratching the floor, only silence. Yutaka was still terrified, but his curiosity took hold over his fear so he slowly moved to the edge of his bed and while he was still holding his bunny against his chest, he took a look under his bed.

Yutaka couldn't hold back that scream. He was paralyzed and couldn't take his eyes off of what was in front of him. Under his bed, two yellow eyes were looking at him without blinking, as if they were reading him as in an open book, and in the dark, he could see a smile. A smile with sharp teeth.

The little boy hid himself back under his covers when he felt something cold touch his cheek, and started crying hoping one of his parents would come and get rid of the monster under his bed. But no one came and instead, his bedroom was filled again with those scratching noises. He could hear it move and slowly get out from his hiding place. Monsters under beds were eating children and Yutaka was sure he was going to die, he wasn't going to be a bother to his parents anymore.

“Don't fear me little boy.” A deep voice said at the same time Yutaka felt something on the mattress, close to him.

“P-please... d-d-don't eat me,” Yutaka stuttered, still hiding under the covers. “I'm a g-good boy...”

A clear laugh answered him and soon the covers which were hiding him were at the other end of the bed, and he flinched when he felt the monster caress his hair. He could feel its long claws, but they weren't hurting him. He could feel its dark aura, but the creature wasn't harming him.

“I don't eat children,” The monster revealed caressing now his cheek. “I don't digest them properly.”

That was supposed to be a joke to make him feel less scared, but Yutaka was still shaking like a leaf. A few minutes passed by during which Yutaka calmed his fear down a little and sat on his bed, his back against the wall, and avoided once again to look at those eyes.

“B-but you're a monster... Monsters eat children.”

“Because of my eyes and claws? Oh boy... You've seen nothing Yutaka.”

“You know my name?”

“I know a lot about you,” The monster told him taking his chin. “And about this place. Tell me now, who are the real monsters here?”

He was right. It wasn't him who had hit him and insulted him since his birth, it wasn't him who had always told him they'd have been better without him. They'd hurt him during the past days whereas the supposed-to-be monster hadn't touched him a single time. The little boy should have maybe learnt to not trust a book by its cover.

“Do you have a name?”

“I do. Some children used to call me Uruha.” He answered him before taking the little boy in his arms and made him sit on his laps. Uruha had felt Yutaka's sadness when he had asked him this question about the real monsters. And it had pained him too. During his long, long life, Uruha had seen too many children like Yutaka, he had seen too many atrocities being done to them.

Uruha carefully stroked the boy's hair, not wanting to hurt him with his long and sharp claws, when he felt him snuggle against his body and heard a few sobs. And at this moment, he knew Yutaka had felt them, the darkness around his body envelopping him like it was smoke, black smoke following him everywhere at any time. It surprised Uruha to see Yutaka didn't seem to be scared of him anymore, but instead he could feel him calm, a first time since he was hiding under his bed.

“Uruha?”

“Hm?”

“C-can you help me?”

“If it is your wish,” He murmured in his ear, then made him lie down on the mattress and caressed his cheek once again. “Put your hands on your ears and count to ten. I will grant your wish Yutaka, but to only one condition.”

“Which c-c-condition?”

“No matter what you are going to hear, do not leave your room until it's quiet again. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Start counting. It will be soon over.”

_One._

The atmosphere in his room changed suddenly as well as the temperature, Yutaka was now freezing. Uruha stood up and walked to the door, his yellow eyes not leaving Yutaka a single time. Close your eyes, the boy could read on his lips, but before he did he saw Uuha open the door of his bedroom and the light in the corridor enlightened his face. What the boy saw then was far from being a monster. Yutaka had thought the monster under his bed would be a hideous creature, a real monster, but Uruha was none of this. At the door was standing a beautiful man with long dark hair, a man with yellow eyes smiling at him with a claw on his lips showing the boy to stay quiet. Yutaka was now able to see the black smoke around his body and the feathers framing his face.

_Two._

Yutaka closed his eyes without seeing the change in Uruha's features. As he was walking in the corridor, his claws leaving their marks on the wall, they grew longer and sharper as well as his teeth and a few black veins appeared all around his eyes making him look more menacing, more ferocious. Uruha walked calmly, taking his time until he reached the living room.

_Three._

Yutaka's father was standing beside the table, filling his upteenth glass of the day, and wasn't aware of the shadow approching, wasn't aware it was already too late when he turned around and faced two yellow eyes full of anger and a sly smile. It was too late to scream for help, to late to escape, but he tried. Even if the man had been sober, no one was able to run away from Uruha, not when he was seeing him as his next prey.

_Four._

In the blink of an eye Uruha cornered him against the wall and approached his claws dangerously nearer the man's throat. He could feel his fear and oh, Uruha was taking a great delight in seeing him like that, like a mouse in front of a wild cat.

“P-please d-don't kill me!”

“You can't even talk properly,” Uruha said in a menacing tone similar to the one the man had used with his son some days ago, scratching his face making him scream loudly.

_Five._

“Please,” The man cried. His face was now covered in blood due to the deep wounds made by Uruha's claws. One of his cheek was deeply open, his nose was now almost completely ripped off and his eyes were no use to him now. “I don't want to die...”

_Six._

“Tell me why the piece of shit you are should live.”

“I... I...”

_Seven._

He fell to the ground with a pained moan without being able to answer Uruha's question, a hole of the size of a fist on his chest.

_Eight._

A scream got his attention, a scream he silenced quickly. Uruha was fast and the woman in front of him could do nothing to change her fate. He disemboweled her, splashing the wall with her organs and left her here on the floor suffocating as she was dying.

_Nine._

Blood was everywhere in the living room, on the walls, on the furniture, on these two corpses. On him, his face, his hands. Everywhere.

_Ten._

It was over, their agony had stopped since a while. It was over for them, but most of all it was over for Yutaka. The little boy would never have to live with them, endure their tortures and insults. Uruha had done what he had to do, it was time for him to leave that place. And the boy.

“Uruha?”

He couldn't leave. Not now. He had to stay for the boy, he was all alone now. Yutaka needed someone by his side to help him, help him live a new life. A life in which the creature Uruha was would watch over him and get rid of every person who would harm him in whichever way.

“Everything's fine Yutaka,” He told him when he felt the little boy's hand taking his. Yutaka was looking at his parents lying on the floor and surprised Uruha by his calmness. He was quiet and only looking at them, a small smile on his lips. “I'm with you, I'm going nowhere.”

Uruha wasn't a monster, he was a shadow in the night, a pair of golden eyes in the dark. From now on, he was going to be Yutaka's shadow and not leave him alone. Everything was going to be better for the boy. Someone would make sure of that.


End file.
